


Blue

by heyitzcarley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, its one in the morning kill me please, its probably going to suck?, sorry ive been procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitzcarley/pseuds/heyitzcarley
Summary: Yep so here I am writing a oneshot when I should probably be writing in Duets hahaha...Nope.Last sentence I wrote in Duets so far:"Keith didn't like it when people knew what he was thinking."Something weird that I've said this week:"Two cigarettes? That's like, 40 eggplants!"Yeah... It's been a long week.Enjoy my dudes :)





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosey_Vasillia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosey_Vasillia).



> Yep so here I am writing a oneshot when I should probably be writing in Duets hahaha...
> 
> Nope.
> 
> Last sentence I wrote in Duets so far:  
> "Keith didn't like it when people knew what he was thinking."
> 
> Something weird that I've said this week:  
> "Two cigarettes? That's like, 40 eggplants!"
> 
> Yeah... It's been a long week.
> 
> Enjoy my dudes :)

"Keith," Lance called halfheartedly, his forearm covering his eyes. When there was no response, he sighed.

"Keith!"

Nothing.

"KEITH KOGANE YOU FREAKING ASS-"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Keith stumbled into Lance's room, almost banging his face on the doorframe in the process, making Lance snort. "What could possibly be so important that you have to wake me up at…"

Keith trailed off, looking dazedly around Lance's room for a clock.

"Seven-thirty?" Lance offered innocently, holding back his smirk at seeing Keith look so confused.

"Yes! Thank you! What in the world could be that important?" Keith still sounded annoyed, but Lance could hear his tone softening.

"Well…" Lance began, trying to think of a very fake, very nonexistent reason for calling Keith into his room. That was the moment when Lance had his brilliant idea. It was most likely actually very, very stupid, but Lance could care less at that moment.

Lance gestured lazily for Keith to come over to him, and Keith's slightly stony expression cracked into the smallest of smiles. Pushing himself off of Lance's doorframe, Keith plodded over and sat on Lance's bed inside the curled area between Lance's chest and his legs.

Realizing now that his plan was very, very stupid, Lance hesitated, wondering whether or not he should actually try it. Steeling himself, Lance shook the anxiety off and propped himself up on his elbow to see Keith's face better.

"Keith," he asked softly. This was new territory for both of them, and Lance didn’t want to step on even the smallest crack and shatter the ice. Not yet. "Keith, what did you think of me when we first met?"

Keith's face screwed up and Lance resisted the urge to laugh. "Well," Keith began, searching Lance's eyes. "I thought that you were incredibly annoying and I decided that I would hate you for the rest of my days."

Lance faked a pout. "For the rest of your days?"

"Not anymore," Keith laughed. "Why are you asking, Lance? Is something bothering you? You never tell anyone if anything's bothering you and I need to know that you’re okay."

Lance felt something swell in his chest when Keith voiced his concerns. "I'm okay, really. I've just been… thinking about some things," which was true.

"Yeah? Things like what?" Keith still looked worried, so Lance smiled to try to put him at ease.

"Like what I thought of you when I first met you and how it differs from what I think of you now," Lance said.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think of me, Mr. McClain?" Keith joked, nudging Lance's stomach with his elbow gently.

Something twisted in Lance's chest again and warmth spread from the spot where Keith had touched him, leaving a feeling of peace and comfortable heaviness over Lance.

"I think that when I first met you, I thought you were a complete ass," Lance said thoughtfully, and Keith snorted. "But now… I think that you're…" Lance trailed off, slightly uncomfortable actually talking to Keith about what Lance really thought of him.

"You can tell me, Lance," Keith said softly, lifting his hand slightly as if to place it on Lance's shoulder but then hesitating and deciding against it.

"I," Lance began, the twisting feeling sinking to his stomach and becoming sickening. "Keith, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I don’t want you to think I'm weird and I don’t want it to ruin what friendship that we've somehow managed to create," Lance could see Keith smiling in the dim light.

"I think that you're a very nice person," Lance continued, choosing his words carefully. "And you are very attractive-" Lance slipped. His face burned and he averted his eyes from Keith's face.

 _"Shit,"_ he thought. _"Come on, Lance. You always manage to screw everything up. Look what you just did."_

After a moment, Lance looked back at Keith to see him smiling widely, eyes glowing.

"Lance," Keith began, his voice sounding strangled like he was trying not to laugh. "I like you too."

Lance laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, pushing himself up into a sitting position with his other arm. He glanced down at his lap and then back up to Keith's face again to find that Keith was already watching him. Lance searched Keith's face nervously for any sign of this being a joke or just a cruel trick on Lance, but there was nothing.

"Lance," Keith said gently. "I'm not kidding. This isn’t something that I would joke about."

Keith reached for Lance's hand, not quite taking it, leaving his palm facing upward. It was like an invitation: take me or leave me. You choose.

Lance took his hand slowly, intertwining their fingers. Both of them looked at their connected hands for a moment and then back to each other.

"Hey, Keith," Lance said slowly.

"Hey, Lance," Keith answered, probably just as nervous as Lance was.

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked softly, feeling his cheeks warm and feeling his heart pound faster in his chest until it was the only sound he could hear.

Keith offered a small smile. "Yeah. Yeah, you can."

Lance lifted his hand to cup Keith's face and looked into his eyes, really studying them for the first time. They were a beautiful blue, so dark it was almost black. They stared back at Lance, wide and uncertain, which was probably a mirror image of Lance at that moment.

Suddenly, they were both leaning towards each other, their lips meeting, pressing softly against each other.

Lance moved his hand down to the nape of Keith's neck, tangling his fingers in the longer strands of Keith's hair. Lance could feel Keith's hand reaching up to grasp Lance's own face, his thumb brushing lightly over Lance's cheek.

They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Lance whispered, squeezing Keith's hand and savoring the beautiful, whole feeling that being with Keith gave him. The warmth of their still-connected hands spread again through Lance's body and gave him that giddy feeling that you only get with someone that you truly care about.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... First oneshot ever. Yay me. Someone please yell at me and tell me to work on Duets. It is one in the morning and I need to sleep.
> 
> My body says yes but my brain says no.
> 
> Friend: What are you writing?  
> Me: *panicking* Uh, honestly? I have no idea...
> 
> Have a lovely spring break, everyone!


End file.
